The present invention relates to a novel lysozyme-sensitive microorganism belonging to the genus Corynebacterium or Brevibacterium, a process for preparing a protoplast from the microorganism, a process for transforming the microorganism, a process for using the microorganism as a host in recombinant DNA technology, and an obtained transformant.
Lysozyme-sensitive microorganisms belonging to the genus Corynebacterium or Brevibacterium have been known (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 122794/79, etc.). However, the microorganisms of the present invention are more lysozyme-sensitive than those of the Japanese Patent Application, and therefore useful for gene engineering study as hereinafter described.